


I Love You All the Same

by caswell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, a stereotypical 'x is trans' fic but ok listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caswell/pseuds/caswell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouyou Hinata has a secret, and for some reason the best person to tell it to is the grumpy asshole Kageyama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You All the Same

**Author's Note:**

> TWs for genital & breast mentions, dysphoria, implied transphobia & menstruation, and minor swears.
> 
> THIS IS HELLS OF OLD AND SO AWFUL...... im sorry @ god but I hope everyone likes it anyway
> 
> originally posted on my writing blog (http://karthwine.tumblr.com/post/110315932157/pairing-kageyama-hinata-rating-t-discussions-of).

Shoyo Hinata is 4 when he runs his fingers through his tangled hair and wonders why it’s not cut short like the boys’.

He’s 8 when, less out of curiosity and more out of desire, he steals boys’ clothes out of his friend’s closet, nervously hiding them in a bag until he can get home and try them on. With his hair, now cut to a relatively short style, and the simple, “manly” clothes, he finds himself gazing in awe at his reflection.

He’s 9 when- completely on accident- he gets his first glimpse of a penis and wonders, Hey, why don’t I have that?

He’s 10 when he first hears the word “transgender”. It’s not said in a friendly way, not really, but when he looks it up later, he thinks, Oh. Maybe this is the answer.

He’s 13 when he panics because his girl friends are starting to fill out, chest-wise. As it turns out, he’s embarrassingly flat-chested. He buys sports bras and almost cries in relief.

He’s 15 when he decides to tell someone.

Tobio Kageyama is a total hardass, and they don’t always get along, but he’s one of Hinata’s best friends, and he has a feeling he would understand. Still, he has to fight the urge to run away, let the team think he’s just like the rest of them - flat chest, junk, testosterone, everything he’s jealous of.  
They’re sitting in Hinata’s room, still sweating from afternoon practice, when he finally builds up the courage to talk.  
“Kageyama,” Hinata starts, “I’ve got something to tell you…”  
Kageyama looks up at him, semi-interested, and after a moment or two of silence Hinata realizes he’s supposed to continue.  
“You know how I never change around you guys? Ah, maybe I should show you-”

He ends up sobbing on his bed, naked from the waist up save for a bra, choking out “It’s okay- y-you can leave- I under- understand…” between sniffles. He’s distraught to the point that he doesn’t notice Kageyama has left until he shoves a box of tissues under his nose, mumbling “Dumbass.”  
Hinata looks up at him, eyes watering, and blurts out a dignified “Wuh?”  
“Dumbass,” Kageyama repeats, “If I love you, what does it matter?”  
That night, he finds out that Kageyama has something to confess, too.

A couple weeks later, a doubled-over Hinata opens the door to find Kageyama with a box of chocolates and a bottle of painkillers. They promptly get knocked out of his hands when Hinata jumps into his arms, proclaiming that he’s “the best boyfriend ever!”


End file.
